nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Jolt EX-1
9-12 meters (Whistler Dart) 45-60 feet (Elite Dart) 13.7-18.3 meters (Elite Dart) |Anglerange = 45 feet (Whistler Dart) 13.7 meters (Whistler Dart) 60-70 feet (Elite Dart) 18.3-21.3 meters (Elite Dart)}} The Jolt EX-1 is an external mechanism Nerf blaster that was released in 2011 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with two Whistler Darts and instructions. The N-Strike Elite version comes packaged with two Elite Darts and instructions. The Zombie Strike version comes packaged in the Target Set. The Rebelle version comes packaged in the Knock Out Gallery. Details Like the Longstrike CS-6 and the Raider CS-35, the Jolt does not feature the standard N-Strike color scheme. Instead, it features a color scheme similar to that of the Gear Up series. It currently holds the title of the smallest blaster released by Hasbro, beating out the Secret Strike AS-1. The blaster has no tactical rail due to its small size. This blaster is capable of vacuum-loading darts if it is primed while a dart is already loaded into the muzzle. Rather than on the back, its plunger tube comes out of the bottom of the blaster. The majority of the blaster is one solid piece, rather than two halves like many others. The only separate pieces are the trigger mechanism, the plunger, and a plate from which the plunger projects. Like most blasters of its type, it doesn't accept Streamline Darts without modification. The top of the blaster's barrel is capable of attaching its proprietary clip-on sight. Official description History The Jolt was re-released under the unofficial Elite Repaint series in 2013, where it was released in opaque blue, similar to that of N-Strike Elite blasters. This Jolt was given an additional orange plastic muzzle to accommodate the change in color. It also received translucent orange, blue and green color schemes. That same year, a reshelled version called the Stinger was released under the Dart Tag series. The Jolt was re-released in 2014 as a Zombie Strike blaster in the Target Set with a clip-on sight, and as a Rebelle blaster with the Knock Out Gallery blaster set. Like the Elite Repaint version, they were both given an orange muzzle, albeit slightly different on the Rebelle variant. In 2015, it was re-released under the N-Strike Elite line. Like the original, it has a lack of a plastic muzzle found on other modern versions, as the blaster is opaque orange. It was also reshelled as the Rebelle Improv this same year. It was re-released as another reshell in 2016 as the Zombie Strike Clampdown and the N-Strike Elite PocketStrike. A sub-series in 2018, Micro Shots, consists solely of re-shelled Jolts. Color schemes The Jolt has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike (orange, black, gray, and orange) *N-Strike Elite (orange and black) *Zombie Strike (green, brown, gray, and orange; packaged with the Target Set) *Rebelle (white, pink, aqua, black, and orange; packaged in the Knock Out Gallery) *Code Red Collection (white, red, light blue, black, hot pink, and orange; packaged in the Sweet Mystery Set) *Secrets & Spies Bliss (purple, violet, light blue, gray, and orange) *Secrets & Spies Bliss (purple, violet, light blue, white, and orange) *Elite Repaint (blue, white, black, gray, and orange) *Elite Repaint (blue, white, black, gray, and orange) *Elite Repaint (clear orange and orange) *Elite Repaint (clear green and orange) *Elite Repaint (clear blue and orange) *Elite Repaint (clear, blue, and orange) *Sonic FIRE (clear red, white, and orange) *Sonic ICE (clear blue, white, and orange Reshells The Jolt has been reshelled as the following unique blasters: * Alpha Strike Stinger SD-1 * Clue Elimination (red, black, gray, and orange) *Clue Elimination (yellow, black, gray, and orange) *Clue Elimination (green, black, gray, and orange) *Clue Elimination (blue, black, gray, and orange) * Dart Tag Stinger * The Micro Shots sub-series * N-Strike Elite PocketStrike * N-Strike Modulus Blaster Stock * Rebelle Sneak Attacker / Angel Aim / Cool Camo / Femme Fire / Pretty Paisley / Rockin' Roses / Starring Role * Rebelle Charmed Grace Fire * Rebelle Remix Improv * Zombie Strike Clampdown * NanoFire * Star-Lord Battle Gear blaster * Striker Morpher Blaster * Micro AR-I * Micro Ice Battle Bus * Micro HC-E * Micro HC-I * Micro Ice Llama * Micro RL-I * Micro RL-L * Micro TS-E * Micro TS-I * Micro TS-R Value packs The Clue Elimination game comes packaged with four custom Jolts. A value pack of the Jolt is sold in mainland China as the Jolt Target Value Set which includes an Elite Repaint Jolt, a target, and ten Micro Darts, although the packaging claims that they are Suction Darts. There is a value pack of the Mega ThunderBow that includes five Mega Darts, a Jolt, three Elite Darts, and three targets. The targets are recolored versions of the targets included with the Target Set, which also includes a Jolt. There is another value pack of the Jolt EX-1 which contains the N-Strike Elite variant of the Jolt and seventy-five Elite Darts. This set is an Amazon exclusive. Modification Because of its size and simple internals, there is little to no room for modification. Removal of the air restrictor may actually cause problems with darts blocking the air chamber. It is, however, a good candidate for a blaster integration due to its size. Trivia *The Jolt is one of two N-Strike blasters (the other being the Rayven CS-18) to have a non-standard colour scheme and have no number code on the blaster's shell. *Strangely, the recolored Jolt used to be listed as an N-Strike Elite product on the Nerf website, despite only being listed as N-Strike on the package. *When a Whistler Dart has been used excessively in the Jolt, it slides out slightly when primed. This is due to the air restrictor. *In February of 2017, the Jolt became the subject of a Nerf YouTube comment meme, in which users in the comments sections of Nerf-related videos would claim that any (and all) blasters presented in such videos are "a Jolt re-skin," which is another term for a Jolt reshell or repaint. This meme supposedly arose due to the fact that at the time, Nerf had been releasing a seemingly large amount of blasters that were similar to the Jolt. **The meme became even more purposely absurd as users jokingly started to use the term "Jolt re-skin" to refer to blasters that had nothing mechanically in common with the Jolt, such as clip system blasters or flywheel-powered blasters. **The meme became further reinforced when Nerf YouTuber Coop772 uploaded a joke video about a conspiracy theory, in which the Longshot CS-12, Stryfe, Chainsaw, and Coop's tin foil hat were "revealed" to actually be a Jolt re-skin. *Including reshells and color scheme re-releases, there are seventy-six variations of the Jolt. Gallery References External links * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Zombie Strike blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Rebelle blasters Category:Re-released blasters Category:Pocket blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters